Vergil's Ascension
by oriental kitary
Summary: Years after the events at Fortuna, Vergil wakes up with no memory of the previous 20 years. To find Dante he works as a mercenary where he meets Luna. A high spirited girl who makes him question his morals and beliefs and now with the demon world at war, Vergil begins his plan of ruling hell to finally defeat Dante. However Vergil may realize that only family can be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Blue eyed beauty**

Disclaimer

I don't own Vergil or the idea of Dmc…that belongs to Capcom but I do own Luna, Emily and Antonio.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Mundus's defeat at the hands of the youngest son of Sparda. The demon world was in turmoil as all the upper class demons began fighting for the throne. Mundus's followers fled and his prisoners escaped to the human world. Amidst the confusion, Vergil the eldest son of Sparda woke up on Mallet Island with little memory. Vergil felt like his head was going to explode. The pain was unbearable and it seemed as if the entire demon world had been slammed into his head. Groaning, Vergil stood on his feet and leaned against a wall to steady himself. He looked around and noticed that he was alone. The red sky was swirling above him and it seemed to be a barren wasteland. Vergil tried to recall what had happened but all he could remember was his childhood and some of the time he spent in the human world. What he couldn't understand was why he didn't have Yamato and his amulet. He tried to remember how he ended up in the demon world when he was just about to raise the Termini-guru...but he gave up when the pounding in his head became worse. It was then that he noticed a large portal in the sky that was beginning to close.

_"It would be foolish to stay in the demon world in my current condition, my best chances to recover are in the human world_." thought Vergil as he surveyed the area for danger. Ignoring the pain that seared through his body, Vergil used his remaining strength to race towards the portal. Strangely, he faced no obstacles and successfully entered the human realm. Vergil wondered where all the demons were and what had become of Mundus. It was as if all the demons were away from the island though that was not usually the case.

He had reached the end of the portal and as his vision cleared, he realized that it was night time. He had landed in a forest which was not too far from a city. He could smell food nearby and decided to follow the scent. The scent led him to a small campsite with a group of boys sitting close to the campfire that illuminated the site. The boys were too busy laughing and telling each other crude jokes to notice Vergil which reminded him of how foolish humans could be. As Vergil looked around, he saw a large bag full of clothes, money and snacks. So far, luck was on Vergil's side so he casually but silently strolled towards the bag, picked it up and disappeared. He didn't enjoy stealing but even he knew that there were times when it was necessary. On the way, he quickly changed into a blue shirt and a pair of black pants followed by a thin black jacket. As he walked towards the city, Vergil drank water and ate a protein bar (being half demon that was all he needed for the time being). Though the pain in his body had faded, it was still noticeable and that's what bothered Vergil. What on earth had happened to him that his body was still unable to recover? Vergil's thoughts came to a halt as he noticed a tall building that stood out from the rest.

Ah...so he was in New York. Relief filled Vergil as he knew that Antonio resided in New York for most the year. However before he could see Antonio he needed to restore his financial accounts and use his savings to recover. Vergil made his way to his safe house that he used a lot when he was a mercenary. He wondered how much time had passed since then and saw the date on a newspaper that was lying on the ground.

Now he was really worried. It had been 20 years since the day Vergil had tried to raise the Termini-guru but to him it felt as if he had only done it yesterday.

What the hell was happening? A thousand thoughts ran through Vergil's mind. He needs some answers...but those had to wait. A familiar building came into Vergil's sight as he travelled up a hill that was on the outskirts of the city. He unlocked the door with a key that he always used to hide behind a brick that was loosely fitted into the side wall of the safe house.

Vergil entered his safe house and other than it being dusty...not much had changed. Vergil moved to the bathroom and took a long shower. After relaxing he changed into his clothes which consisted of the usual black shirt, black pants and his long royal blue silk coat with his brown gloves. He took all of the necessary items such as money a cell phone and his identity cards. He also took a demonic blade called Muramasa which was a katana similar to Yamato. Though it was not as good as Yamato...it was a worthy replacement till he found his blade. Vergil placed it in its dark blue sheath and concealed it within his coat as he left to find Antonio. He had a hunch that Antonia would be at the cafe where he met his clients at 4 pm. it was a hunch and a lot could change in 20 years but it was his only lead so Vergil began to make his way to the cafe.

Antonio was a valuable comrade and was a half demon. He was not very powerful but his intelligence rivaled even Vergil's and he had gained Vergil's respect when they worked together. Before raising Termini-guru, Vergil worked as a mercenary for which he had a very powerful reputation. Humans were so easily impressed according to him as he gained several offers to join different groups and gangs however...he was the son of Sparda and preferred to work alone...until he met Antonio who had lost his mother to demons. Vergil always thought that he felt a sort of kinship with Antonio because they both had lost their mothers but deep inside Vergil knew that Antonio deserved his friendship for other reasons as well. Antonio had always been loyal to Vergil and did whatever he asked. He also had a lot of contacts and was running a very profitable business that suited Vergil just fine. Vergil enjoyed his company and knew that Antonio would be glad to see Vergil once more.

Vergil reached the small cafe at the far end of New York and sat at a table. a young waitress quickly walked to his table and smiled at him with shining eyes.

"Ummm hello my name is Emily...what would you like to have?"

It was obvious that she found him attractive. This was not new to Vergil and he simply sighed while thinking about how the female human minds so easily succumb to men's good looks.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee."

"Of course! Anything else I can do for you?" Emily asked in flirting tone as she leaned towards Vergil, who calmly replied,

"No that will be all".

Emily pouted but walked away much to Vergil's relief. He looked outside the glass window next to him and began thinking about his childhood. His thoughts led him to his younger brother Dante, who no doubt must be wasting his life protecting humans. Speaking of Dante...there was a good chance that Dante would know of what had happened to Vergil. The questions that he had could surely be answered if he... A loud crash interrupted Vergil's thoughts as a girl raced through the front door and the door closed with a loud noise.

"Late again I suppose huh Luna?" asked Emily as Luna tried to catch her breath. She looked at Emily when she had calmed down and said with a sheepish expression,

"Well the traffics terrible and my car broke down so I had to run all the way here."

"Honestly Luna you keep making lame excuses. Antonio is seriously going to kill you someday."

"We both know he won't...he's way too scared of my brother."

"Yeah yeah whatever… Hey! Just take your order and go before Antonio gets mad."

"Uh right I'll just have some coffee for the road. Just pack it okay?"

At first Vergil wasn't listening to the conversation but Antonio's name had gained his interest. He turned his neck to see who this Luna was and his eyes landed on a girl wearing a white coat with long blond hair and a round face. She had rosy cheeks that stood out because of her pale skin. She took of her coat to reveal a pink top over a light purple skirt that showed off her long and slender legs.

Vergil had to admit she was very beautiful...in fact she was one of the most beautiful human females he had ever seen...aside from his mother of course. Vergil stood up and walked towards her.

"Pardon me!" he began. Luna turned around and flashed him a smile that made the sun look dull. However her most eye catching features were her bright blue eyes that suited her blonde hair perfectly. They had a strange depth in them that made Vergil think that she was staring into his soul. He was trying not to lose himself in her deep blue eyes which were much like his mother's...as well as his own.

"Umm hello how can I help you?"

Now this was unusual. Luna had answered Vergil without stuttering. That was new for him as most women for stare at him for minutes before stuttering but he pushed it aside and simply asked

"I overheard your conversation and was wondering if this Antonio that you are referring too wouldn't happen to be Antonio Collin now would he?"

Vergil saw suspicion in her eyes and knew that she feared for Antonio's safety because many people wanted him dead...though no human could kill him.

"I assure you i mean him no harm I'm simply an old friend of his and I don't know where he currently is because we met a long time ago." clarified Vergil.

"Hmmm!" Luna said as she looked at Vergil and then to her left and right.

"What If I say that he is Antonio Collin?"

Vergil was slightly amused by her response and replied

"I would ask where he is." " Well your story does seem to be true so far with that answer you just gave... okay yes! He is Antonio Collins and he is at his mansion... So if you truly are an old friend of his u would know where that is right?"

She was trying to be cocky. Vergil smirked and leaned closer to her as he whispered

"Paradise town, sector 3, lane 2, the largest house near the coastline."

That caught Luna of guard, only Antonio's closest friends knew about that place and she knew all of them but she had never seen this guy so who was he? Vergil could tell by her expression that she was surprised. He smirked and thanked her after which he sat down and drank his coffee. His talks with the girl brought back memories of his mother who looked very similar to this girl. His mother's voice was sweet and calming. Her manners and kindness could not be more perfect and her smile was what Vergil was always eager to see. Soon… he recalled the day his family was torn apart it spoiled his pleasant mood and a frown appeared on his handsome features. Luna suddenly appeared and sat down on the seat in front of him while she placed her coat on the table and asked,

"How do you know…and who are you?"

Vergil was in no mood for a conversation and had no intention of telling her who he was so he looked at her and replied with a tone that clearly hinted his annoyance

"I don't think that's any of your business now why don't you run along... I do believe your coffee is ready."

Luna was surprised by his words. He was just fine about a minute ago..._hmm I wonder if he's one of those guys that have mood swings...and I just did him a favor. Who does he think he is._ Thought Luna as she continued to stare at him with her blue eyes that made Vergil remember his mother once more. Now he was starting to get really angry. Why was this girl annoying him? Was it because he had spoken a few words to her? This was why he didn't talk to humans...once they start talking...they can't stop. He began glaring at Luna whose eyes narrowed. She was about to retort when Emily yelled

"Luna get moving you're an hour late."

That brought Luna back to her task as she slightly jumped out of her seat, grabbed her coffee and ran out...only to return a minute later to take her coat from the table. She apologized to Vergil in a low voice and once more quickly left leaving Vergil to wonder what the hell just happened. His eyes followed her through the window while she crossed the road...only to return to the previous side and help a small boy cross the road. They exchanged a few words as she took his hand and walked in the opposite direction…away from Antonio's house. Vergil's eyes widened as he asked himself whether the girl was carefree or just plain insane.

* * *

AN

Hey everyone….Thanks for reading Vergil's Ascension. I think I should change the name of the story so I'm open for ideas. Pls help me improve my story with your reviews and criticism. Let me know if you like the starting or not and no need to worry because soon Dante, Nero and the rest of Dmc cast will make their appearance. If you're the kind of person who doesn't like Ocs then…..pls give Luna a chance. She and I will really appreciate it :p Thanks a lot and don't forget to review.


	2. Surprises at Antonio's

Hey big thanks to lexystrife for my first review and loads of thanks to MD Uchiha and Eureka 77 for their follow…. Love u guys… now on with the show….

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises at Antonios

Vergil reached Antonio's mansion an hour later. He was welcomed inside by Antonio's butler who remembered Vergil and left shortly to call his master. Vergil sat on the couch next to a glass door that led to the porch. Antonio's home was just as he remembered. It was very large and spectacular. The interior was completely made of fine wood that was polished and the fire place made the room feel rather cozy. Vergil noticed a book shelf next to him and stood up to see Antonio's collection of literature. It was then that he heard footsteps on the upper floor that were hurriedly moving towards the stair case. Vergil smirked as Antonio practically jumped down the staircase. He turned towards Vergil and his brown eyes widened in surprise. Vergil noticed that Antonio hadn't changed a bit. His light brown hair were swept back completely and not a hair was out of place. It seemed that he had lost some weight but that was nothing that couldn't be fixed until dinner.

"Oh my god...it can't be...it's been 20 years…. you should be dead."

The last statement made Vergil quirk his left eye brow.

"Half demons can live for centuries...you should know this better anyone."

"Of course I just can't believe your here. I was sure something happened to you with all that's going on in the demon world."

"And what exactly is happening in the demon world."

"What are you kidding...you know the all-out war that's destroying the demon and the human world."

"Human world I can understand but the demon world? What is Mundus up to." asked Vergil mostly from himself as he placed his chin on his right fist while his left arm was crossed under his right arm. He looked up to see Antonio staring at him in bewilderment.

"What? Were you living under a rock for the past few years Vergil… Mundus is dead."

Antonio saw a mixture of confusion and shock on Vergil's face. _Why doesn't Vergil know that Mundus is dead especially when his younger twin Dante is the one who killed him?_ Wondered Antonio as he became worried.

"That's impossible...it can't be true... there is a reason as to why Mundus rules hell. It would take a lot of strength and power to defeat him."

"Mundus ruled hell Vergil...your younger brother killed him from what I heard...I don't know the details but I'm sure that it was him."

Vergil so needed a drink right now. Dante!? How was he able to defeat Mundus especially when he couldn't even trigger his devil form...this was so bizarre. Antonio could tell that Vergil was debating with himself. At first he thought that Vergil just couldn't accept the truth...but now it was clear that Vergil truly had no idea of Mundus's fate.

"Vergil let's have dinner first. I want to know where you've been."

Vergil looked at him and nodded in agreement and moved to the dining hall with his host. The dining hall was equally tasteful and luxurious. The table was decorated with different cuisines and they all looked delicious. Just as they were about to begin eating, Antonio's butler walked in and said

"Master Antonio...Miss Lancaster has arrived."

"Oh has she...well she's set a new record...she's 4 hours late...forget her scary brother I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Send her in Joseph."

The butler bowed and left the room, only to return shortly with a nervous blonde following him. _So she is finally here_...Vergil thought and then wondered what could have caused her delay by hours as he turned to look at Antonio who seemed very angry.

"Luna...you're late again. I am sick...a…"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he held eye contact with Luna. His eyes held anger but her eyes turned to a shade of soft light blue that were dull and full of regret. They held tears that refused to fall and Antonio saw that she was sorry. Immediately his anger vanished and he walked to towards Luna and held her chin. Vergil who was about to finish his drink stopped with his cup near his mouth as he his eyes tried to comprehend the scene in front of him. Antonio was kind hearted but he never tolerated tardiness or disobedience. This was very unlike him….what was even more shocking however was that the blonde had even captivated Vergil to whom the expression was not even directed at. A soft smile adorned Antonio's features as he asked softly why she was late.

"I'm sorry about being late Antonio but you see I found this boy near the cafe where we meet and he said he was lost so I took him back to his parents."

The gentle and warm expression on Antonio's face vanished completely and was replaced by annoyance as he raised his hand to try and cover his face.

"Luna...enough of your excuses. Why is it that it's always you who bumps into every unfortunate person on this planet?"

"But I'm not lying...it's the truth really." Luna said in a low voice as she played with a strand of her hair.

Antonio sighed as he took his seat and said

"Luna just sit down and join us for dinner."

"Umm us?" She asked hesitantly as she looked at the table and saw the attractive man clad in blue.

"Oh hello I'm...wait a minute...you're that really rude guy at the cafe this morning."

"...My my Your quick! Antonio give the girl a medal for remembering me from this morning."

Antonio chuckled as he looked towards his guests who were exchanging annoyed glances.

"So I guess you two know each other somewhat…I would love to hear that tale."

"Well he was looking for you at the cafe and then I came and told him about you...I hadn't seen him so I asked who he was and how he knew you but he was so rude….

"Because you continued to annoy me with your constant blabbering." Finished Vergil who by this time was done with his meal.

"Hey Antonio ...what's his name?"

"It's Gilver...well that's his mercenary name his real one is..."

" None of your business. We will hardly speak so you can just stick to Gilver."

Luna grinned and said "I think we will be seeing a lot of each other…who knows we might even be working together on several occasions so yeah...I should know your name."

"Just address me as Gilver if you really need to speak with me. You don't deserve to know my true name." said Vergil in a tired voice. He was really tired of this girl she was so stubborn.

Luna sat down next to Vergil in leaned in to get a better look at him. She was curious….What was going on in Vergil's mind was all she wanted to know at the time. She continued to stare at him in hopes of learning something. Vergil on the other hand was at his limit when it came to patience... he turned his head towards the blonde and smirked

"See something you like?"

Luna smiled brightly as she replied

"Yeah you're really handsome and all but...it's a shame that someone so attractive has such a cold personality….that sort of makes it hard to like you."

At this point Luna's eyes held a hint of mischief. _So the little girl wants to play...well then..._thought Vergil as his playful smirk turned into dark and dominating one. Suddenly the room became colder. Luna began to feel strange and weak. Her vision was swaying and she felt like she would suffocate. Antonio was starting to become worried. He knew what Vergil was trying to do. He was trying to use his aura to intimidate Luna. It was a technique that demons used when they didn't want to waste their time fighting. By releasing the strength of their aura, the stronger demon easily eliminated its competition without obtaining any injury. In this case Vergil was using his aura to show Luna that he could easily kill her.

"Gilver! That's enough she gets the point." warned Antonio as he tried to diffuse the situation. Vergil on the other hand was not so convinced as Luna stared at him defiantly. Vergil held her chin with his right hand and whispered to her in a Dark and intimidating voice.

Luna..."

He said her name in a gentle whisper that echoed in her mind over and over again. At that moment he was the center of her attention. All of her senses were focused solely on him. She was hypnotized by his gaze until her mind registered his next words.

"You are playing with a force that you cannot defeat. Either you learn your place or I will teach it to you."

It was as if those words reminded her of the situation she was in. her eyed returned to their deep blue shade and her face regained its glow. Vergil noticed this sudden changed and leaned back a bit though he was still holding her chin. Luna was downright angry..._who does this guy think he is_. She thought as she began to raise he own aura. Antonio noticed how Luna's aura was so bright and warm but Vergil's was just the opposite. Their auras clashed with each other...but it was clear that Vergil was dominant. Suddenly they both jumped away from each other as if the other was a horrible disease. They had shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"Well...this is new." said Antonio as he a saw how the two auras were linked to each other. They were swirling with power around the Luna and Vergil. It was a light blue aura that was a combination of Vergil's dark blue and Luna's white aura.

"What did you do?!" yelled Vergil in a furious voice as he tried to disentangle his aura.

"Me?...you're the one who started this..."answered Luna as a blush crept on her face. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. She wanted desperately get out of this net. She could feel Vergil's aura as well as his thoughts, his desires his feelings, all of it was so negative that she felt she would break.

How could someone harbor such negative energy...Vergil on the other hand had never felt so calm and relaxed. On the surface he was fuming...but deep inside his soul and heart welcomed the positive and warm energy. He could feel her desires, her hopes, her dreams...everything she wanted; he could give it to her in an instant. He was that powerful and influential. However he felt how scared she was of his aura. He could tell that she just wanted to get away from him. Without realizing it...he frowned. There were times when his and Dante's auras used to intertwine. The twins could break free...but this was different. Suddenly he felt furious….He felt his chest tighten. Vergil didn't want her to know him...he didn't want anything to do with her. With those thoughts in mind...Vergil broke the connection and rejected her aura, as Luna fell on her knees gasping for breath. Antonio rushed towards her and helped her stand.

"I hope this teaches the two of you a lesson."

"Tell that to him he started this."

"Hey Gilver what just happ...Gilver?"

Vergil was looking out the window with his eyes narrowed.

"It seems our auras have attracted unwanted attention."

"Oh no you mean..."

"Yes...demons...lots of demons heading straight for us."

* * *

WOOHOO….finally the base is set and we have our fist fight sequence coming up. Hope u guys will join me for it…..See ya! And thanks for reading


	3. Back in the game!

Woohoo… 4 reviews for 2 chapters and 6 alerts….you guys are awesome. Oh and one of the reviewers pointed out that I use u instead of You….i would really like to thank him/her for pointing that out and helping me improve my story. Also to answer your question….yeah I text a lot. Lol…anyway on with the show.

Chapter 3: Back in the game!

The atmosphere became tense as Vergil confirmed that the threat consisted of not only lesser demons...but of Reapers as well. Now that was strange...why would reapers work with demons to kill either Antonio or Vergil? Such an Alliance was rare but deadly.

"Antonio!...I hope your skills are polished...the attack consists of Reapers as well."

"Wow that sounds tough Vergil." yelled Antonio from the top of the stair case while holding Luna who was struggling to break free from his grip.

Vergil quirked a brow as he asked Antonio

And where do you think you're going...I do not have Yamato so it will be difficult to fight and save you at the same time...especially if you're upstairs hiding."

"Nah! I'm sure you got this I'm...uh...just going to protect Luna in my emergency vault."

"Is that your excuse? You are a coward Antonio, stand and fight like a true demon...just throw Luna on the demons as a distraction."

"Yeah and then get killed by her brother...I don't think so."

Luna who was silent throughout the conversation suddenly yelled

"I don't need anyone's protection...I can help Gilver if you wont Antonio."

"Yeah no...Vergil don't worry we will be fine just take care of those guys."

"Fine...I'll be with you shortly." said Vergil as he pulled out Muramasa from its sheath. Vergil terribly missed Yamato at this point but there was nothing he could do...for now.

Vergil looked ahead to see his opponents making their way to Antonio's mansion...it had been a while since Vergil had a good fight. Muramasa started glowing as it felt its wielders excitement. He concentrated on his senses as his killing intent rose. He frowned when he heard loud noises from upstairs. Vergil sighed and turned his attention towards the demons that now occupied the front yard. All the servants ran inside the mansion and began sealing the doors.

"That won't work...I suggest you move to the upstairs room where your master is ...it will be safe there." informed Vergil.

The servants nodded and hurried upstairs. Soon after...demons and reapers alike began swarming into the room as they circled Vergil who calmly surveyed the number of demons. It shouldn't be too difficult since most of them were lesser demons...the real problem were the reapers who wielded scythes that could cut demons easily. The entire scenario was moving in slow motion for Vergil as the demons tried to pounce on him with their weapons ready. They were only inches away when Vergil sliced through the ones in front of him as he adjusted the grip on Muramasa and whirled to slice the demons around him. Vergil smirked as more and more demons began to fall at his feet. Vergil concentrated his demonic energy and whirled Muramasa in the air and instead of slicing anything...Muramasa suddenly unleashed a storm of lightening upon its master's enemies. Vergil summoned his flying swords which took care of the enemies that were out of range he continued to run and slice anything that got in his way. The entire lounge was full of demon corpses and reeked of blood. Vergil's silver hair covered his eyes as he looked at the damage and felt satisfied until the entire mansion shook as an explosion was heard from upstairs. Vergil's eyes widened as her heard screams from upstairs along with gunfire and reaper roars. It was then Vergil realized that the demon attacks were to distract him...the real attack had just begun.

He swept back his hair and with one giant leap Vergil was on the top of the stair case. He rushed towards Antonio's room only to be stopped by two reapers. Suddenly Antonio flew out the room, across the stair case and fell in the lounge. He grunted as his back collided with the floor. Vergil casted a worried glance in Antonio's direction but he kept his concentration on the reapers before him. Vergil made quick work of them as he used his speed to dodge in coming attacks and then struck with Muramasa to decapitate them.

"You've really lost your touch Antonio." said Vergil after he landed next to Antonio. Antonio seemed to look green for some reason. Vergil saw the servants run downstairs as they made their way towards Antonio. It was then Vergil remembered the blonde girl.

"Where's the girl?" Vergil asked the butler.

"She's upstairs fighting the some reapers."

"_Fighting reapers?!"_ Vergil thought as he quickly made his way to the room. He didn't really care what happened to her but she seemed important to Antonio and that was a good enough reason to save her. After all...Vergil wanted to know why their auras had connected like that. Vergil jumped into Antonio's room through a large whole in the wall. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw white rays of light coming out of the blondes hands as she twirled and moved to manipulate the lights rays. The rays seemed to be powered by spiritual energy as they burned and sliced every reaper they touched. It seemed like she was dancing...her eyes were narrowed with concentration as she jumped to different parts of the room to avoid attacks and made sure they she could use every opening she got to attack...she certainly didn't need help. Although Luna was stubborn and naive...Vergil couldn't help but admire her beauty and strength. It was then that he noticed a reaper coming towards him and readied his weapon. Vergil noticed a green substance oozing from the scythe. A white light ray wrapped around the reaper and incinerated him.

"Gilver don't let that green liquid touch you. I think its poison...they used it on Antonio and he couldn't move after that." said Luna as she landed next to him. Vergil growled as he thought how cowardly the reapers were for using such a pathetic tactic. They were surrounded by reapers as they stood back to back.

"Can you pull your own weight girl?" asked Vergil as he tightened his grip around Muramasa.

"Don't worry about me...just be sure you don't drag me down." replied Luna in a confident tone.

Vergil smirked and said "you seem very confident...let's play a game then shall we. The person who kills the most reapers gets to make the looser do whatever he desires."

"You mean whatever she desires right?"

"Not likely but why not."

"I like games so you're on."

And with that the battle began with Vergil slicing as many demons as Muramasa allowed and Luna releasing domes of spiritual energy to kill her opponents but she was always careful not to let the barriers anywhere near Vergil. She was on his good side for now and she didn't want anything to ruin that. She was impressed by Vergil's abilities. He was quick and ruthless. He had a special style that was absolutely refined and swift. She could watch him fight all day but she knew better than that. She smiled to herself as she recalled the moment when he whispered her name. That was a memory that she would take with her to the grave.

Vergil knew he was wining...the blondes barriers were taking down a lot of reapers but Muramasa was able to match the speed of the fleeing demons. He noticed that the blonde was carefully not to let the barriers come near him. "_Smart girl"_ Vergil thought ad he electrocuted another reaper before decapitating it. Vergil turned his attention towards the ground floor when he heard the servant's screams. Antonio was in danger. Vergil ran out of the room and jumped into the ground floor as Luna landed beside him. They both had felt the danger and were ready for battle. They were defeating demons and reapers easily until they noticed a demon carrying a large gourd on his back. It was glowing red and Luna and Vergil knew what it was. They exchanges looks of understanding and took action. Vergil ran towards Antonio and his servants as he opened a sort of portal in front of them. Luna decreased the intensity of her spiritual rays and used them to throw the demon on the approaching reapers and casted a barrier around herself. The demon exploded killing all of the reapers and its kin. The intensity of the explosion was so great that it also destroyed Luna's barrier as she was pushed back and practically flew out of the mansion. She was about to land on her back but instead she was caught by Vergil who quickly turned around while he held her tightly to shield her from the intensity of the flame and the incoming rubble...when the smoke cleared Vergil released Luna but not before she blushed at their close proximity. She thanked him politely with a big smile but Vergil made no indication that he heard her. His attention was focused on Antonio who was lying behind the still swirling portal as his servants tried to help him. Vergil placed Muramasa in its sheath as he and Luna stood next to Antonio who was sweating profusely.

"How bad is it?" Vergil asked Luna as she examined Antonio.

"It's not too bad...though I haven't seen this type of a poison but I'm pretty sure I can take care of it. It's stopping his wound from healing so I better take care of it here and now."

Her palms and eyes began to glow with a white colour as she roamed her palms over Antonio's chest. Slowly Antonio's colour began to return to its normal white and his breathing became more stable.

"There we go...now all he needs is rest. We should take him to the safe house." suggested Luna as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. Two of the servants carried Antonio while Luna and Vergil led the way.

"So...you do know I won the game right." claimed Luna as she looked at the sky and the rising sun that signaled the start of a new day. Vergil turned towards her and smirked.

"Is that what you believe Luna..."

Luna's heart started beating faster as she heard Vergil say her name.

"Yeah well that last stunt we pulled helped me wipe out the entire army so yeah...I win. Said Luna as she smiled brightly and formed a victory sign with two fingers on her right hand.

Vergil was in a good mood and he wondered what she would ask him to do so he decided to humor her.

"Hmmm… very well. What would you have me do then?"

"Oh I won't tell you now...it's a surprise." Luna chimed.

"hmmm…." Vergil simply said as his gaze fell upon Muramasa and he once more wished he had Yamato...he simply felt incomplete without it. He was unaware however that Yamato had been glowing and releasing energy since its master arrived in the human world.

Dante was officially exhausted. It had been a few years since he killed Mundus. Ever since then...many of the powerful demons had come to challenge them in hopes of claiming that they had defeated the son of Sparda. Other than that many demons had started coming to the human world to escape the wars so Dante and his group had been really busy. In fact Nero and Lady were still out doing their jobs. Dante opened his desk to take out a can of bear when his eyes fell on a red amulet with a golden chain and a brown glove that had been slashed by Yamato a long time ago. His thoughts led him to the time when he and Vergil were actually brothers and their family was happy. "_Those were the days…where does the time go?" _thought Dante when suddenly Nero came barging in.

"Damn it kid….don't you ever knock or even know how to use the door handle." yelled Dante as he looked at Nero with his trademark smirk.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Nero as he pulled out Yamato from under his long maroon coat.

"Its been doing this since last night."

"Well?"asked Nero after a moment of silence.

"Beats me…. I think you broke it. But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything good" Replied Dante with narrowed eyes. "I think I should hold on to this….it might start acting out."

"What! No way! I got this. "Argued Nero

"Trust me kid….Yamato has these mood swings sometimes."

"Fine whatever as long as I get it back."

"You got it kid."

"_Now what the hell does this mean? Verge if your alive, I really hope I get to see you….so I can kick your ass all the way to the good side…"_thought Dante as he looked outside his window to see the rising sun.


	4. Almost friends

**Chapter 4: Almost friends**

Antonio couldn't help but grin as his eyes fell on the newspaper headline that read **S**_**corpion Gang behind bars courtesy of The Dark Slayer**__. _Vergil's reputation had grown since the past two months. Once more, New York's most dangerous gangs were running scared when it became clear that _**Gilver the Dark Slayer **_had returned. In two months Vergil had taken down most of Antonio's enemies. He was brought out of his thoughts when the phone started ringing. The moment he heard who had called, Antonio wished he hadn't picked up the phone.

"Hello Antonio. It's been a while. How's Luna? I hope she hasn't been causing you any trouble."

Antonio grimaced as he replied

"She's been a pleasure as always but come now Darius I know that isn't why you called. You would know before me if there was something wrong with her, so why have you actually called?"

"….I'm aware that Gilver is working with you. It would be in your benefit that he does not cause me any problems." as always...Darius got straight to the point without hesitation.

"Gilver is a close friend of mine and I choose tasks for him. He has no quarrel with you so I'm sure he won't cause you any trouble."

"That's fine then, also I hope you keep Luna away from him since I am certain he's a demon."

Antonio felt his body become cold as he recalled how Luna was extremely fond of the half demon. Although the feelings were not mutual, Vergil still tried to be civil towards her and the two had become somewhat close.

"Uh…..yeah…..they do talk a bit but that's it." Replied Antonio hesitantly.

"Antonio…..keep her safe or I will beak our agreement without hesitation."

"Don't worry Darius I will protect her with my life, besides Gilver saved her a few months ago, I'm sure she told you."

"yes she mentioned a man clad in blue with silver hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen with stunning facial features and incredible power. She also mentioned that his voice is like….."

"I'm sure she was just excited to make a new friend, after all she has very few of them." interrupted Antonio.

"Just don't let her get too attached to that guy, I don't want to see her hurt in the end."

"I know don't worry she's just excited"

"Right let me know if you need something" and with that Antonio put the phone down and sighed.

Darius was right about one thing, Luna should keep away from Vergil since he wasn't very friendly and was under a lot of pressure. Besides, Antonio was well aware of Vergil's habit of leaving without a word.

* * *

Vergil was enjoying a quiet evening in his penthouse. His penthouse was far away from the noise of the city, just the way he liked it. He was dressed casually and was reading a book while having a drink in his lounge. He had found out that Dante was in New York and ran a shop called Devil May Cry. He thought that the name was strange and foolish. Why would he name his business Devil May Cry? Vergil would be sure to ask him when he found him but unfortunately…. Dante had done some good and people were silent about his whereabouts and business. However Antonio was certain that he would have his location by the end of the week.

Vergil was brought out of his musings when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door only to see Luna standing at his doorstep with a bright smile on her face. Vergil immediately shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Luna's POV:

I stood at Vergil's doorstep and rang the bell. While waiting I realized that he had a sleek metallic blue McLaren standing in the garage. I was definitely going to make him take me for a drive in that. I patiently waited as i prepared myself for a rude welcome. He opened the door with his trademark indifferent expression and I flashed him a bright smile. Before i knew it…he slammed the door shut and I heard him locking it. I knew he wouldn't be happy to see me but this was just downright rude.

"Gilver! Open the damn door! I did not come all this way just to have you acting like a jerk." I yelled as i pounded at his door.

"You're at the wrong house, now leave!"

"I have been coming here for the past two weeks! What do you mean I'm at the wrong house?"

"Precisely!... I have told you countless of times you are not welcome here yet you continue to bother me. Clearly you're not getting the message."

"You jack ass! I have been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay me? Most of the time I bring food for you."

"Would this be one of those times?" Vergil asked hesitantly. He was tired of eating fast foods for the previous five days and despite his complaints, he did enjoy Luna's home cooked meals.

"I hope you like pasta!" chimed Luna and soon after, Vergil opened the door and she noticed that he looked extremely handsome while wearing casual clothes. He was dressed in black jeans and a white tee shirt with the first few buttons open and the sleeves folded up a bit. Vergil looked slightly different with his hair down but she thought that he still looked great.

"By the way, nice car Gilver" Luna said as she walked in with a smirk on her face and her head held high.

"It was a gift from a client." replied Vergil after he glared at her. He settled himself on the couch while Luna warmed up the pasta in the kitchen.

Soon she arrived with a plate filled with pasta and a folk. Vergil began eating while Luna took out a file and sat on the armrest of the couch next to him. Vergil placed his plate on the table and took the file from her while she tried to reach for his drink only to have her arm stopped by his own before she could reach it.

"Can't I have a sip?"

"No! You can't even look at it" said Vergil as he grinned while looking at the file.

"Antonio keeps you really busy doesn't he?...But don't worry cause this time you have me to help you."….I loved how the grin fell off his face as he looked at me with utter disbelief.

"WHAT?" yelled Vergil as I cringed.

"Hey you need me. I'm the only one who knows how to hack computers to take the information we need. All you have to do is stay out of my way and somehow kill Marcus Deluca."

"Let's make one thing clear girl." Said Vergil in a dark voice as he stood up and faced me.

Uh yes this was Vergil's _I'm going to kill you_ voice. I was not afraid of him…and just to prove my point I ignored him and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. That clearly pissed him off because in the next second I was slammed into the wall as he held my arm with an iron grip. I winced because of the pain that shot through my spine but I continued to stare at him defiantly. His hands moved to each side of my head as he trapped me. He was so close as he leaned in. Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel every breath he took and his eyes had completely hypnotized me. Even though I knew Gilver would never hurt me…..i was still a little scared and I had no idea why. I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he wouldn't budge. _Easy Luna. Just take deep breathes and relax. He's just teasing you._ Yeah right…is he deranged? I dropped the staring contest and began looking at the ground. It looked really interesting.

* * *

**Descriptive:**

Vergil was absolutely furious. Who did Luna think she was telling him to stay out of her way and that he needed her? She should see herself right now. Even though Luna stared at him defiantly, he could tell that she was scared. Her hands were on his chest the next moment and Vergil felt his chest tighten. Vergil noticed that her hands were soft and fair. He smirked when he felt her trying to push him away. It seemed as if she found the ground far more interesting as she continued to stare at it. Vergil leaned in and was now so close to her ear, that when he spoke, his lips slightly brushed it.

"You continue to forget that you are a mere human girl whereas I am a half demon. I can easily snap your little neck without you even realizing what has happened. You continue to test my patience and just because I'm civil towards you doesn't mean that you should forget your place. Make no mistake, I have no attachment to you and I will kill you without a second thought."

He looked at Luna and tried to discern her reaction. To his surprise there was a smirk on her face.

"Does this mean that you threaten everyone like this, by invading their personal space? I don't know Gil but I think we are friends and that you would prefer not to kill me. After all you have to honor our commitment remember. I still haven't told you what I want you to do for me."

Vergil chuckled; this girl was just too much. He was expecting either anger or hurt…but instead…he got a cocky remark. Before he knew it….. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Considering how you know you can trust me, how about telling me your real name?"

Vergil was seriously enjoying this. He was surprised to see how daring she had become since the past two months. She would constantly beg Vergil to tell her his real name and would talk to him most of the time as if they are old friends. She had also shown that she only acted like an angel if she wanted something but other than that, she acted like any other girl…who wanted to annoy the hell out of him. After a few moments he smirked and slid his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"And what will I get in return for revealing such personal information?"

"….My everlasting gratitude." replied Luna after a moment's pause.

"I think I would like something else." Whispered Vergil as his lips came near the crook of her neck. Luna's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Her body stiffened but she made no move to push him away. She held her breath when she felt his lips gently brush her neck. What was happening to her? Luna was petrified and couldn't believe this. Of the two months she had known Vergil…..He had never acted like this. Suddenly Luna's eyes fell upon a mirror that showed Vergil's left hand moving towards her cell phone that was located in the pocket of her jacket.

Luna quickly pushed him away and glared at him. Vergil started laughing as he saw Luna's expression. Ever since Vergil had learned that Darius was extremely powerful and was running an organization that dealt with demons…..he wanted nothing more than to fight and defeat him, unfortunately, neither Antonio nor Luna would tell him about the famous warrior's whereabouts. Since then….Vergil had made a game in which he would to try and take Luna's cellphone so he can learn something about her brother, much to Luna's displeasure. Due to Vergil's stubbornness, she had to be constantly on guard to make sure that Vergil would not take it. It was not that she doubted Vergil's power…..but she just didn't want to see two of the closest people to her battle it out. Luna's mouth opened as she was about to yell at him for his childish behavior when her phone began to ring and she quickly turned away from Vergil to hide the blush on her face. She saw who was calling and all the anger vanished as she smiled brightly and eagerly answered the call.

"Darius! It's been a while since we talked. How are you? Is everything alright? When will you come to see me? Did you buy me anything? How's…"

"Luna calm yourself, we just talked this morning and you asked me the same questions. You are sadly mistaken if you think that I will answer them all again." Although Darius sounded very serious, Luna was the only person who could tell that he was being playful. Vergil stood behind Luna as he listened to the conversation. Luna glared at him and motioned him to be quiet as she told Darius about her day…excluding her time with Vergil.

"I see, that sounds nice…..where are you right now?" asked Darius and Luna tensed as she felt the suspicion in his voice.

"At a friend's place." replied Luna after a moment's pause.

"…..You are with Gilver aren't you?" it was a statement not a question and Luna calmly stood waiting to hear Darius's lecture while Vergil calmly stood behind her and said nothing.

"Tell him that I'm inviting him for dinner on the weekend…..i want to meet this guy and see if the rumors are true." Luna stiffened and before she could make up an excuse and decline on Vergil's behalf, the object of the conversation spoke loudly and said;

"I'll be there."

"…Luna….. Exactly how near is he? I hope he's not standing very close to you. Until I approve of him you will keep your distance. Is that understood?"

Luna blushed as she felt Vergil snake his left arm around her waist. She tried to struggle but he pulled her into his chest. The back of her head collided with his chest and she tried to struggle.

"What? No he's way over there by the…..couch which is really far and nowhere near me."

"Right…..anyway take care and remember what I told you. Good bye."

Vergil smirked as he let go of Luna and walked back to the couch while Luna scowled. Suddenly she stood in front of Vergil with a smirk on her face. Vergil continued to eat his pasta while giving her a questioning look.

"Hey remember when I won that game we played? Well I know what I want."

"Before you waste such an opportunity on revenge, I would like to remind you that you will never get one such as this."

"Oh I know what I want and I'm not going to waste it…i want you to take me to the Rockwell carnival"

Vergil wondered once more why he hadn't allowed the reapers to kill her, a thought that had been occupying his mind for the past few weeks.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Please Dante…I really wanna go and moms too busy to take me. The carnival only comes to town once every year and I've never been to one."

"Good for you Patty. No one should have to see those freaky clowns and trust me you're not missing much." claimed Dante as he scanned the newspaper article about the defeat of a scorpion gang. The title Dark Slayer had caught his attention and he knew that he had to find his twin before he caused any more trouble.

"But Dante…..I really really want to go…Nero can you take me?"

"Sorry Pat but I have some stuff to take care of for Kyrie…try asking Lady, she doesn't have much to do." said the half demon clad in maroon as directed the last part to Lady who glared at him.

"Don't worry Patty; I'll take you and Nero is going to come along too since he's much better company…oh and Nero, don't worry about Kyrie, I'll talk to her." Nero swore under his breath as he loaded blue rose. Patty jumped in the air and showed her excitement by running around and thanking her guardians as she thought about what she would do at the carnival tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had exams that lasted for a whole month. I know Vergil might seem a little out of character but you guys will understand why in the next chapter. Hopefully this as far as his boldness will go :p. Also loads of thanks to all those who fav and follwed this story. Anyway... let me know what you guys think and please don't forget to review. :)


	5. Nero Angelo!

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the review and follows. My friend says that my chapters are far too long so I'm going to shorten them from now on. Anyway let me know what you think.

* * *

"When I kill you….I'll be sure to do it slowly and savor the moment." vowed Vergil as he narrowly avoided two children while they ran around the stalls. It was the first day of Rockwell carnival and the air was filled with excitement. The area was jam packed with families and couples while the rides were in constant motion. The crowd was lively and everyone was enjoying themselves…save for a certain half demon who wanted nothing more than to kill his companion and bury her body in the woods so she can never make him do something as stupid as going to a carnival.

"Oh lighten up…you really need to get out more and since Antonio is busy…. And I'm your only other friend; i have taken it upon myself to show you the good things in life." claimed Luna as she twirled her cotton candy and adjusted her hand bag. The duo were dressed casually to escape unwanted attention. Luna was wearing a long sky blue tank top over a white knee length capri and plain white sneakers while Vergil, upon Luna's constant nagging, wore a white sleeveless hoodie over a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Luna was slightly disappointed with his choice but did not argue when Vergil told her to take what she could get.

"So why don't we have a competition?" asked Luna as she successfully gained Vergil's attention.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There are loads of games here so we can try to win a few prizes."

"I suppose that since I have nothing better to do…..i can enjoy crushing you in these mere childish games."

"okay then lets head over to the northern side…the map says that the area is filled with exciting games and for the record, I am going to wipe the floor with you cause I absolutely adore games." said Luna showing her excitement while she took a closer look at the map.

"You do realize that not only I am more powerful then you in every physical aspect, but also that if you were to lose after these words…it would be a very embarrassing situation for you"

"Oh we'll see but for now let's enjoy ourselves alright."

* * *

"I can't thank you guys enough for bringing me here!" chimed Patty as she looked towards her temporary guardians. Lady and Kyrie smiled warmly at the young girl while Nero simply huffed and turned away. Lady was dressed in her normal attire…minus the heavy ammunition while Nero and Kyrie were dressed casually.

"Well here are your orders." Announced Trish as she placed a tray filled with different cups of ice-cream.

"I really wish that Dante was here with us…..He would love a strawberry sundae." Despite being surrounded by so many people, it was clear that Patty saw the devil hunter as a fatherly figure.

"Yeah it's kind of weird for Dante to miss out on this." claimed Nero as he gave Trish a questioning look. Trish knew that Dante was searching for his twin. Dante had become restless and harbored guilt for failing to help his brother escape mundus. Now that there was a chance that Vergil was alive, Dante had started questioning different gang leaders for whereabouts of Gilver. Trish was the only one with whom Dante had shared this information as he wasn't absolutely sure whether his brother was truly alive…..or even himself for that matter.

"You know how things have started to become really hard for him now that he's hells most wanted." explained Trish as she fixed her black leather jacket.

"Well he's the one missing out on all the fun…..now let's go to the game stalls." suggested Patty as she led the way.

"How are you winning every single game?!" said Luna in an exhausted voice. Vergil had won every single game due to his in human speed and strength. What was worse was that Vergil has refused to take any of the prizes even for Luna.

Vergil smirked but then suddenly stopped in his footsteps as his senses picked up demonic energy. At first he thought that there was only one signature but it was immediately joined by another…. And this one was far more powerful. It was a very odd energy signature that was fairly similar to his own.

However, Vergil was sure that it wasn't Dante. He decided to investigate it later and continued to listen to his companion's pointless banter. Out of nowhere, the duo was soaked in water as some of it was displaced from a water slide above them. Luna found the situation funny and started to laugh while Vergil tried to control his temper and not annihilate everything within a 10 mile radius. It was then that he noticed a camera flash in their direction. Vergil had noticed the suspect taking pictures of them but dismissed it as paranoia, however this had gone on for far too long and in the next second….he was in front of a red head who was wearing a pathetic disguise. Vergil snatched the camera from the trembling figure and realized that the person had been taking pictures of him and Luna since their arrival to the carnival. He broke the camera with his bare hands in rage and was about to kill the person until he felt two tiny hands grab his leg. He looked down only to see a small blonde girl looking at him with a frown.

"You liar…..you said you had something important to do but here you are." accused the small girl as she tried to stop her tears. Vergil was about to shove the girl away until he saw Luna running towards him and the red head was nowhere to be found. Vergil saw one of the pictures lying on the ground so he picked it up and placed it in his pocket while Luna tried to catch her breath. She stood up and gave Vergil a strange look after which she caught him off guard when she ran her hand through Vergil's hair to fix return it to its usual messy fashion.

"Is this the girl you ditched us for…..why didn't you tell us you had a date?" asked he blonde little girl as she continued to hold Vergil's leg. Luna gently picked up the girl and held her in her arms.

"Hi there…. I'm Luna and I think you've mistaken my friend for someone else. What's your name?"

"Patty!" said the girl as she continued to shoot a questioning gaze at Vergil.

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of lost and I don't know where my friends are. They must be really worried about me."

"That's alright, we can help you find them." said Luna much to Vergil's annoyance. He was in no mood to baby sit but he knew that he could just leave Luna as it was a deal that he would spend the day with her. She continued to call him her friend and Vergil at first tried to correct her but gave up when she became adamant about him being her friend. She also held a major soft spot for animals and children but other than that, she preferred to mind her own business.

Lady, Nero, Kyrie and Trish were doing their best to find young Patty, who ran after someone without telling them after claiming that she had seen Dante. They were scattered as they searched different areas. It was then that Trish and Nero felt demonic energy nearby which was quite similar to Dante's but much colder and darker. Nero ignored it and decided to find patty before she got into trouble…..but Trish knew that energy belonged to Nero Angelo…..also known as Vergil Sparda. Without thinking she ran towards the source and saw Luna holding Patty. Whatever the circumstances…..Patty's safety came first so Trish ran towards the two blondes. Patty jumped out of Luna's arms and ran towards Trish who picked her up.

"Sorry for the trouble…. i hope she wasn't a problem." said Trish as she turned her attention to Luna.

"it's really no proble…What on earth!" yelled Luna as Trish jumped back to avoid Muramasa as it slashed the ground. Luna looked at Vergil as he adjusted his grip on Muramasa but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

* * *

**Vergil's POV:**

What was going on? How is it that a demon who looks exactly like my mother appear out of nowhere. The moment I looked at her…..my head was filled with intense pain as images of her flashed through my mind…..except they seemed to be distorted but I could make out the prince of darkness and her. Without thinking I summoned Muramasa and attacked but she narrowly avoided me. I was about to attack again when the pestering blonde grabbed my arm. She opened he mouth but immediately closed it when she saw the look in my eyes. I ignored her and turned my attention towards the demon when I felt another demon join the battle. A young boy who looked similar to me stepped in front of my prey. Luna stepped beside me and took up her battle stance.

"This is my battle girl…step aside."

"That guys' pretty strong…..you can't take him on and the girl so just leave her to me, but first….will you tell me why we're fighting them?"

"The blonde she…looks exactly like my mother and my instincts are telling me that she is no friend of mine."

My head started hurting again and once more I saw a supposed memory. It was then I realized that she was made from my memories of mother by Mundus. I was once again filled with intense rage. Luna must have sensed my mood because she stepped closer to me and said,

"I know you really want to kill that woman but if you attack her…..I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold off the other guy."

"We need her alive….for now, she knows something about my past, she was there when I was with Mundus."

"You do know we can just ask her right?"

"Silly girl…..that's not how it works, besides there's no fun in that."

* * *

**Descriptive:**

"Nero Angelo…..or should I call you Vergil?" asked Trish to catch Vergil and Luna's attention while patty fled towards safety. The duo eyed their targets as the tension in the air began to suffocate them. Vergil felt that the name Nero Angelo was somewhat familiar but he brushed it of for the time being.

"Is he Dante's messed up twin?" asked Nero as he took of his arm cast and revealed his demonic arm.

"yeah….Patty's gone to get Dante so we just have to hold them off till then…I have to say this is the last place I would have expected to find him." replied Trish as she eyed Luna who was standing quite close to the half demon which raised quite a few questions.

"Hey Gilver…..someone else is coming but she seems human…..I'll handle her so don't worry." announced Luna

"You do realize that she said my name which happens to be Vergil right?"

"I know butI you haven't exactly said that I can call you Vergil so I won't."

"As you wish…..now then let's begin."

* * *

Authors Note:

So the fight begins an in the next chapter and we will finally have the long awaited reunion between the twins :) . Hope you are around for it. Have a nice day and don't forget to review….it really makes my day.


	6. Sons of Sparda Reunited

Hey guys! Loads of thanks for the favs and follows. Special thanks to lightbluelightning for her review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sons of Sparda reunited

"_This is bad…..this guy is so fast that I can hardly keep up with his movements. He's relentless and really skillful. Fighting Dante is one thing…..but fighting his brother is totally another. I can match Dante's strength and our speed is kind of even but I have never fought a guy this fast." _thought Nero as heand Vergil traded blows with Red queen and Muramasa. Nero was having a hard time while Vergil was quickly changing sides and attacking. The battle was intense with everyone fighting their hearts out. Unconsciously, Vergil was also keeping a close eye on his companion and was ready to jump in if she needed any help. However it seemed that Luna was doing quite well. Nero suddenly released some of his demonic power and Vergil stopped in his tracks as he felt Yamato calling him. The voice of his devil arm was coming from inside Nero, and Vergil was now even more determined to break the youngster.

Trish could feel Nero starting to draw Yamato from his devil arm and knew that it was a bad idea.

" I had a feeling I would be needing this so I decided to grab it before Dante could even know that its missing…..and it's a good thing that I did." Said Nero as Yamato appeared and Nero grabbed hold of it with his devil arm.

"Nero no! don't use Yamato." yelled lady while Trish ran towards Nero only to be stopped by Luna who was wielding a silver glowing scythe that she had made with her spiritual powers.

"Sorry but I don't think we're done here." said Luna as she once more began attacking Lady and Trish, who were on the defensive.

Vergil was fuming. Why was a young boy wielding his weapon? Yamato was given to him by his father. How could Dante allow anyone else to wield his sword? He stood still with a smirk on his face while Nero jumped in the air and was about to bring Yamato down on Vergil's head. Luna's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the scene giving lady and Trish enough time to try and stop Nero. Luna felt like her heart would explode. She was way too far to help Vergil but she still rushed towards him in an attempt to help. However much to everyone's amazement…Nero was trying his best to swing Yamato hard enough to slice Vergil….but it seemed as if the blade had a mind of its own as it simply stopped with in inch of Vergil each time. Suddenly Vergil grabbed Yamato's hilt and lashed it forward, hitting Nero straight in the stomach and pushing him back. Luna released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and was in awe as a dark blue aura surrounded Vergil showing just how powerful he truly was. His eyes were glowing as he smirked and drew Yamato.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Nero as he turned towards lady.

"Yamato was actually Vergil's. It would never harm him because he is its actual master." Explained lady as she drew a strange gun and aimed straight for Vergil's head, while his sight was set on Trish.

Luna recognized the gun and knew in an instant that it was the Colt. The Colt was the only gun capable of killing even the strongest of demons with one shot through the head. Luna panicked and used her scythe to slash through lady. Lady sensed the threat and jumped back, Luna suddenly appeared behind her and kicked lady into the ground. Lady coughed out some blood as she grabbed her stomach with her back on the ground. Luna's scythe changed into a katana as she went for the kill but froze as she felt a powerful and murderous aura right behind her which was similar to Vergil's. Her eyes widened as she fell forward and collided with a hard chest. She knew it was Vergil so she buried her face into his jacket expecting the blow to come from behind….. But nothing happened. She looked up to see that her savior had blocked a giant sword that was inches away from her back and he pushed her attacker away with great force after which they engaged in a heavy staring contest. Luna's fingers dug deeper into Vergil's jacket as she slightly turned her head to see a person who looked exactly like Vergil. He had the same silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red long jacket and was smirking at Vergil.

"Dante…..i have been searching for you for quite a while." said Vergil as he took Luna's wrist and guided her to stand behind him. Trish, Nero and Lady took their positions as they stood behind Dante while waiting to once again continue the battle. Dante began walking towards Vergil as he placed rebellion on his back. Vergil raised a brow but sheathed Yamato and passed Muramasa to Luna. Dante was only inches away from Vergil after which he surprisingly embraced his older brother earning flabbergasted looks from the rest of the party.

"Yeah…..it's been a while hasn't it. Here I'd been thinking that I killed you when after all these years you were still alive. You never even bothered calling to tell me I was blaming myself for no reason…you know you suck at being an older brother." said Dante as he tightened his embrace. Vergil was beyond surprised and had no idea what Dante was talking about. It's impossible that Dante had ever defeated let alone killed Vergil. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly patted Dante's shoulder after which his younger brother moved away with a gleam in his eyes.

"What are you getting at? You're not strong enough to kill me brother. Why did that boy have Yamato and where is my amulet?" asked Vergil as he glared at his aloof brother. Lady and Trish looked at each other in surprise while Nero was looking just plain annoyed.

"Well you remember how you jumped into hell after the whole Temen-ni-gru and Arkham thing, my guess is that you fou…"

"How do you know of Arkham when I never got the chance to raise the Temen-ni-gru and…did you just say I jumped into hell?" inquired Vergil. He was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"What did you crack your head when you fell, I mean seriously…..that's when I unlocked my devil form." Vergil continued to look at Dante as if his brother had grown a second head.

"They say that you defeated Mundus…..i want to know how." Dante sighed and brought out the Sparda sword.

"How did you get that?" yelled Vergil as Luna winced at his outburst. She gently took hold of his sleeve and slightly tugged on it to remind him that she was there as well. Vergil spared her a glance and then regained his composure.

"Well…...When you became Nelo Angelo and all…..i got your amulet and combined them to gain dads power so yeah….how come you don't remember any of this."

"…..why did I wake up on Mallet Island and who is Nero Angelo?" asked Vergil while ignoring Dante's questions. He could feel a headache coming along.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" inquired Dante as Vergil continued to glare at him.

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was about to raise the Temen-ni-gru." replied Vergil. He felt very uncomfortable with all of this. Normally the brothers would be fighting to kill each other but…..seeing Dante just standing there and trying to help Vergil just took them on a trip down memory lane. The rest of group was strangely quiet and didn't want to disturb the awkward reunion of the brothers.

"this is a pretty weird place to jog your memory bro…how about we go over to my place and then sit down for story time?" suggested Dante as he signaled the rest of the group to relax and head back to Devil May Cry.

"I suppose so. Should I be expecting any surprises brother?" asked Vergil as the entire group began walking towards the parking lot to grab their vehicles. Dante didn't answer; instead he glared suspiciously at his brother's companion who was returning his glare with full force.

"So…..is she coming along?" Dante asked his brother as he wondered if he could trust the girl who almost killed lady.

"Yeah I am. From what I can tell you two don't treat each other like brothers so if you and your buddies turn your backs on Vergil…I'm gonna be there to kick the crap out of you guys." replied Luna. Vergil chuckled at her response while Nero, Lady and Trish didn't look so amused.

"You have your answer brother."

"Now where ever did you find this charming gem?" inquired Dante.

"Oh it's pretty cliché…Vergil was walking down a street when I suddenly fell on him from the sky and he softened my fall." answered Luna as she clung on to Vergil's arm.

"Yes well you were quite heavy." retorted Vergil as flicked Luna's nose playfully much to Dante's surprise

"We have a mutual friend who introduced us." added Vergil as they continued to walk.

"She seems like a handful bro but on the bright side she's hot…So did you guys do it yet?"

"Yeah but he wasn't as good as I was hoping." teased Luna as she tried to fight off a blush that threatened to spread on her face. Vergil raised a brow and retorted with a smirk on his

"Are you certain because I distinctly remember you moani….."

"Okay I get the picture so spare me the details." interrupted Dante as he waved off the subject.

"You two are joking right?" asked Trish. She knew a little bit about Vergil from her own experience with Nelo and from what Dante had told her so she found it shocking that the older twin would suddenly come back from the dead with a happy go lucky girlfriend.

Lady felt extremely angry with Vergil for several reasons and wasn't fond of the idea of him just sitting in devil may cry and enjoying themselves as if the past didn't happen. She looked at Trish and said,

"I bet they are….The heartless twin would be too busy destroying lives rather than please a slut."

"I'm pretty sure you're the slut since you're dressed like one and I doubt Vergil would be interested in you." retorted Luna as she took a threatening step towards her target. Lady used some colourful language as she ran towards Luna with a dagger only to be stopped by Nero.

"Careful there…wouldn't want you to cough out more blood." yelled Luna as she too was being held back by a reluctant Dante.

"Alright you two that's enough." said Trish as she stood between the hot headed females. Vergil and Dante grabbed their companions by the arm and pulled them along. The group reached the parking lot and Lady, Nero and Trish sat on their motor cycles.

"Verge…please tell me that sexy car isn't yours." Vergil took out his keys and turned off the alarm and said,

"Sorry brother but it seems that its mine." As if on cue Dante and Luna reached the door handle of the dark blue McLaren P1. They looked at each other and then turned towards Vergil who quirked a brow at their behavior.

"Come on bro….you know what they say Bros before babes right?" said Dante as he grinned. Vergil didn't seem impressed and turned towards Luna.

"Uh…..shotgun!" chimed Luna after which the pair kept their ears open for Vergil's decision.

"Forgive me brother but…she called shotgun." Luna grinned as she opened the door and sat next to Vergil.

"What! Shotgun, what are we….. 5?" argued Dante as he walked towards Trish who slipped at the edge of her bike to make space for Dante. Dante and Lady led the way while Nero and Vergil followed.

"I like her…..she seems to really care for Vergil." claimed Trish

"Yeah I guess she's okay….do you really think they did it?" asked Dante after which Trish's laughter filled the air.

* * *

well that's it. For some reason I find it difficult to write Dante's character. hope that he wasn't ooc. Let me know me know what you guys think.


	7. leave now or forever be bound

hey everyone...ok so to answer the question...Dante is the strongest, then Vergil and then Nero but the thing is that it has been a while since the events at fortuna so Nero is getting better. furthermore, in the previous chapter, Nero was comparing the skill and fighting style of the twins. since he was not used to vergils quick movements he was having a tough that satisfies you guys.

* * *

Chapter 7: Leave now or forever be bound

"Are you sure you want to stay for this…..You may not like what my brother reveals." warned Vergil as he and Luna followed Dante to his shop. They had parked their vehicles close by and were now walking.

"Yeah well we are here aren't we….besides how bad could it be right?" chimed Luna with a smile which immediately vanished when she looked at Vergil's serious expression. It was then Luna realized that she had no idea about Vergil's past. She didn't even know he had a twin until now. Sure they spent some time together and she knew some things like his favorite colour, the fact he was a demon, some of his habits, his likes and dislikes. But he never really talked about his family or his past. Suddenly she felt a little uncomfortable and realized how foolish she was to suddenly jump towards Vergil without understanding who he really was. She continued to follow Vergil but tried to stay behind him so that he doesn't sense her anxiety.

However, Vergil could feel her growing anxiety as she continued to follow him. He wondered why she followed him when clearly she was extremely uncomfortable. It was true that they had formed a sort of bond but that didn't mean that she had to go out of her way and follow him wherever he went. Truth be told…..Vergil was slightly scared of what Dante had to reveal. From what he could gather…..he hadn't been doing very well to say the least.

The gang reached devil may cry and went inside. Dante took his seat placed behind his desk while Trish and lady leaned against the pool table and Nero took an empty seat near them. Vergil made himself comfortable on the couch while Luna stood near the doorway uncertain of her next move. Dante placed his elbows on the desk and began the tale…..

"I'm gonna spare you the boring details and just let you get the gist of things. You raised the temeni-guru about 20 years ago. I tried to stop you and unlocked my devil form in the first fight which you won because you cheated….then you, me and Lady here teamed up to fight Arkham, whose lady's dad by the way, cause he betrayed you and wanted the power of Sparda. Arkham got the power but he couldn't control it and you and i kicked his ass. After that we had a showdown and you were losing so you jumped into hell…..which was really stupid by the way." Dante paused and turned towards Vergil who was looking elsewhere but had clearly been listening as now he had a scowl on his face.

"Hey guys why don't step out for a bit?" asked Dante without looking at his friends. Trish, Lady and Nero went outside the shop while Luna stood in her spot. She had heard of that incident, of how a Demon had tried to raise the temini-guru to enslave mankind but she never thought it was Vergil who was responsible for it. Many people had been killed due to the demon attacks and some were very close to her. She dared not look at Vergil as she had no idea what to say to him. She was so angry at not only him but at herself as well. Luna continued to look at the ground and tried to hide her feelings by keeping her expression and aura under check.

"Uh hey Luna….there's more to the story and I'm pretty sure Verge would like to hear it alone so if you could step outside." said Dante as he curiously glanced at her.

Luna remained silent but after a moment of contemplation, she walked out of the shop and Dante continued while Vergil remained silent….

"You tried to take on Mundus but he defeated you and erased your memories. You became one of his personal…..bodyguards and went by the name of Nelo Angelo. I thought you were dead or something and I went to stop mundus from taking over the world. We had a few fights and I guess you were getting glimpses of who you really were….Long story short I defeated mundus after taking Dad's power and you just disappeared. Oh and Trish was made from your memories of mom to throw me off you know."

Vergil was still silent. On the surface he was calm as if the news did not faze him but Dante knew better. Vergil was shocked and had become speechless. The older twin was in turmoil and felt so humiliated. How could this happen….why did he always lose? Why was it that there was always someone more powerful than him no matter how much he sacrificed. Wordlessly, Vergil stood up and said:

"Is that all Dante?"

"Yeah….I know it's not a pretty picture bro but, it's the truth."

"…"

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I…..need some time to think. I will contact you when I decide."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me…..but I hope that you decide to stay with me and…."

"And what? Hunt demons for a pathetic and meaningless living? I don't think so."

Dante didn't reply and allowed Vergil to leave. The conversation went better than he expected. He thought that Vergil would start fighting him there and then or try to kill his friends. He wanted nothing more than to chase his brother and convince him to stay but he knew that Vergil needed sometime alone to gather his thoughts.

* * *

**outside:**

Vergil walked towards his car and was about to sit when he recalled that he had a companion with him. He was in no mood to entertain Luna and wanted nothing more than to be alone but he knew she deserved better than him driving off and leaving her in such a place. His icy blue eyes surveyed the area and he spotted her coming out of a shop with a few bags in her hand as she rushed towards him. Without saying a word, they drove off. The drive was very silent as both of them needed to decide what to do next. After some time Vergil broke it and asked where he should drop her.

"My place is a little further than yours and I guess you wanna be alone right now so just drop me there."

Luna told Vergil the directions and in 20 minutes he dropped her at her doorstep. Luna considered herself quite lucky to be Darius' sister. True he was hardly around but she lived comfortably in his mansion that he claimed was hers as well but she knew that was not the case.

Vergil was about to drive off but Luna stopped him.

"These bags are really heavy….can you please help me carry them to the kitchen."

Vergil breathed a long sigh and it made him look much older than he actually was. Luna felt really bad for him as her heart sank. She could tell that he was exhausted both physically and mentally. Vergil decided to finish this and just got up and grabbed all the bags himself and walked inside. For once Luna was glad that Darius wasn't around. Vergil set the bags on the kitchen and turned to leave when he saw a large room with the door slightly ajar.

"You should check out that room. It's the best place in the mansion; you will regret not going in." advised Luna as she took out several ingredients from the bags and began cooking. Vergil was about to decline but his curiosity got the better of him and he went inside the room. It was a large library with a magnificent fire place that radiated warmth. It reminded Vergil of the one in front of which his father would often sit back when he was young. Without grabbing a book, Vergil sat in a large and comfortable seat near the fire place and kept his gaze on the fire as he recalled the day's events. His memories were now much clearer and he was certain that his brother had told him the truth. He needed to plan his next move carefully but one thing was certain…..unless Vergil stumbled upon some sort of extraordinary power source…..he would not be able to defeat Dante. There for it would be best to be in Dante's good books for now. He tried to think further but he continued to recall Dante's words.

"_You tried to take on Mundus but he defeated you and erased your memories. You became one of his personal…..bodyguards and went by the name of Nelo Angelo."_

'Bodyguards'….. yeah sure. Vergil knew that Dante meant slave but had saved him the embarrassment by not saying it to his face. His thoughts were in such a jumble that he had no idea how to deal with this situation. His shoulders slumped as his head fell into his hands. He felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Luna holdings a bowl in her hand with a tea spoon. She was smiling at him and seemed to be quite cheerful. After a moment's hesitation he took the bowl and asked,

"What is this supposed to be?"

"….soufflé. You seemed like you were in a pretty bad mood when we were at your brother's shop so I went to shop and bought some stuff to make a soufflé for you." Vergil's eyes widened at her explanation and he wondered whether she was telling the truth or was just mocking him.

"What makes you think I like sweet things?"

"I have seen lots of chocolates and deserts in your fridge, who do you, think you're fooling?" claimed Luna as she folded her arms and sat down in a seat near him. Vergil smiled slightly and Luna sucked in a breath. He looked extremely attractive and his smile could melt any woman's heart. She grinned at him and Vergil began eating his desert. It was strange how only moments ago he wanted to shut himself in a room but now he was in a library with Luna enjoying a desert.

"Hey…..i was hoping that maybe you could finish the story Dante was telling." Requested Luna but she cursed under her breath when she saw Vergil stiffen. He remained silent for a while and then said,

"I can't…..i don't have…any words to describe It." said Vergil as he turned his gaze back towards the fire place and awkwardly held the bowl.

"Just use the ones Dante did." pleaded Luna as she pulled her seat closer to his. They were so close that their knees were slightly touching. If Vergil was bothered by this…he didn't let it show.

"You don't know how I feel about this Luna. It's not that simple to describe how I lost everything I had. I understand that you wish to know more about me so you can determine whether to stay by my side or not but there are some things that i can't tell you even if I want to because they just won't come out of my mouth." snapped Vergil as he nearly shouted. He was furious and was about to get up to leave but stopped when Luna held his hands with her own and squeezed them.

"I already have made my decision and nothing can change that. I will stay by your side. It doesn't matter who you were, what matters is who you are now and you have saved my life countless of times. I know you're in pain but what I don't understand is why you're trying to bottle it up. It's not going to make you feel any better you know. I'm not going to judge you…everyone has done things that they are not proud of. So please tell me, you know you can count on Me." declared Luna as she gazed into his icy blue eyes that held no emotion in them. Vergil directed his gaze to their still linked hands and noticed how small Luna's hands were compared to his. Absent mindedly, his thumbs stroked her hands as he said,

"I can't say anything. You don't know how hard this is for me."

"Then show Me." said Luna in a low voice as she released her aura. Vergil froze as he realized that she wanted to connect their auras.

* * *

...sorry for the late update but I was busy and I would like to thank you guys for your support. question is will vergil honour her request or is he going to get up and storm off. lol stay tuned and don't forget to review :-).


End file.
